masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliae Aemon
Eliae Aemon is a pilot and former Systems Alliance officer and fighter pilot. He is the pilot of the MSV Aetherius and an important character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Early Life and Military Service Born into a life different from almost any other , Aemon lived most of his early years on . Because of this, outside of his physical appearance, Eliae was no different than any other Earth-born human in terms of his views, habits, and mannerisms, he adopted many human behaviors, in fact besides biology, there is very little he has in common with other Drell, if anything at all. He lived in Arizona, UNAS, attended his schooling there as well. Growing up, he was always obsessed with flight and exploration, and upon graduating high school, he enlisted in the Systems Alliance, where his high test scorers landed him into a flight cadet training program. Though the xenophobia among humans and the Alliance had greatly reduced over the century, Eliae was seen as an outsider by many due to his species, but he was able to join the Alliance based on his birthplace alone. It was uncommon to see Alien species among the Alliance, but not unheard of. Eliae used the perception of others to motivate himself, he even thrived in it as he excelled in his schooling, beating most of the other cadets. In 2261 CE he graduated near the top of his class and found his way into the 63rd Scout Flotilla as a U-70 Predator Fighter pilot. He spent the next four years of his service mostly on tour out in the boundaries of Earth space, providing support for ground ops in the Batarian Incursions. Pilot of the MSV Aetherius As he was reaching the end of his tenure in the Alliance, Eliae opted not to reenlist, after he had grown discontent and bored of the military life. Though it let him become the pilot he always wanted to be, Eliae wanted a life of adventure, not duty, and sought a more outlandish and daring lifestyle. In 2265 CE he left the Alliance and seeking out freelance work. Before long he found his dream job after meeting Captain Kasper Martial, who was in search of a new pilot for his exploration vessel, the MSV Aetherius. Kasper, a former military man himself, quickly signed Eliae up to his crew. Over the next 6 years he and the rest of the frigate's crew traveled across the Milky Way, running shipments, providing transport, and the occasional shakedown run. The Dark Heart In the Fall of 2271 CE, the Aetherius was hired to provide transport for a research team heading into the Terminus Systems, headed by Roy Albrighton, in search of a lost treasure known as the Heart of Vey'Kosa. Due to the danger of the Systems, several crew members decided to leave the crew, but Eliae welcomed the danger. They soon docked on Earth and began signing up new crew members. Among them was Taylor McCloud, Erinn Winters, Lance Shaw, Saelian Praxiun, and Morkgul Rhoen. Eliae quickly made acquaintances with Taylor and Erinn specifically bonding over street fashion, music, and other interest. As they set forth on their journey, Eliae revealed his habit to Taylor and Erinn, and much of the new crew, his affinity for playing 70's and 80's music on repeat throughout the Aetherius. Not willing to leave the helm until reaching their first location, Eliae stayed piloting the Aetherius. Hours later, the ship reached Zerxia, the research team's navpoint, a snow covered world. Eliae showed an exuberant Erinn and Taylor, who had just returned to the bridge the entry process of landing on a planet. After docking, Eliae ventured outside the ship along with Erinn, but returned inside quickly due to the cold, leaving Erinn stuck by himself outside while he maintained the long distance communications relay. Following the mission on Zerxia, which cost the life of Nidel Aekso, a member of the security team, tensions broke on the ship. Taylor and Saelian started an all out brawl with each other after the Turian blamed Taylor for Nidel's death. Eliae and Erinn were among the onlookers, but the fight was soon broken up, and dispatched by Kasper. After returning to the bridge, and under Kasper's orders, Eliae set sail for the pirate world of Altakiril. Altakiril After leaving Zerxia, the Aetherius landed on Altakiril, and Eliae, along with Taylor, Erinn, and Iyra, went shore side to explore the town, considering after this, they wouldn't see civilization for some time. Though both Taylor and Erinn were shocked by the massive amount of war refugees on the streets, Eliae was not, it was something he knew all too well. As they continued on, Iyra, suddenly pulled the three to the side as pirates from the Wumara Gang, who controlled the town, approached. She had Taylor embrace her as if they were a couple and had Erinn and Eliae cover them, as to avoid the eyes of the guards. The three men were confused but went a long with it, Eliae then noticed, even after the guards had passed that Taylor and Iyra still held each other and were too busy flirting to notice. So the Drell pointed it out, and an embarrassed Iyra let go of Taylor and hurried ahead, leading the others to the pub, the Terminus's End, where she left them at before continuing off on her own. Eliae, Taylor, and Erinn entered the pub, and after a lengthy conversation between Erinn and Taylor over Star Wars politics, too which Eliae declared that they were both "Huge Nerds", they shifted topics. Saelian then entered the pub, but headed straight for the bar. Eliae and Erinn proceeded to slander the turian, over his fight with Taylor, but the human surprisingly defended Saelian. Saelian was then confronted by several batarian thugs, over his military jacket with the batarian incursion insignia. The Turian was unwilling to back down, and Taylor headed over to support him, much to the disapproval of Erinn and Eliae. Rhoen then headed over, and soon a fight broke out. While Eliae watched, Erinn soon joined in, and as things grew even more chaotic, Eliae went and hid behind the bar. He remained there for the entire fight, only busting a bottle over a batarian's head, before the police arrived and arrested the group, Eliae included. At the Altakiril city jail now, the group sat and wondered nervously as to how their captain would react. But Taylor, changed the tune as he began reminiscing the recent fight and getting the others to laugh about it. Eliae attempted to join in, only to be shot down because they all knew he hid. So he played his cowardliness into a new gimmick, and started singing "I Will Survive", and soon got the others involved as well. Soon however, Kasper arrived, and broke apart the celebration with his glare. He then warned the group, if they ever started a fight like that again, they'd be left in port, before pulling a 180, and claiming he wished he could of been there. It stirred a cheer from the group as they were released from jail and headed back to the Aetherius. Attack Above Numia They soon left Altakiril and headed into the Outer Rim for Numia, the supposed location of the Dark Heart, the subject of the research teams expedition. A week went by, and finally by November 21st, they had nearly reached the planet. The long nights had taken their toll on Eliae, and Erinn as well, as the two had trouble staying awake on the bridge. That is until the arrival of Connor Clark, the ships navigator, whom Eliae didn't have a high opinion of. Kasper soon arrived as Numia was now in sight, and Eliae, and Erinn questioned what their tactic to approaching the planet was. Eliae worried the expedition would take too long, and that they'd be searching blind, but Kasper assured him they had the supplies, and a large amount of credits waiting for them. It was then Connor pointed out some interference on their systems, as if something was in the space around them, but their visuals and scanners had nothing. A few minutes went by, and finally a massive cloaked cruiser emerged from the darkness. It began scanning the Aetherius, and despite Erinn's attempts to hail them, the ship ignored the calls. Without warning it opened fire, peppering the Aetherius with pulse cannons, Kasper ordered an evacuation, and Eliae set the auto pilot to coast towards Numia. This would allow the escape pods to be pulled into orbit rather than being stranded in space. Eliae, Erinn, and Connor then boarded an escape pod, and launched from the under fire vessel. It was a sorrowful sight for the drell pilot, seeing the ship he flew for so long, go down like that. Regrouping and Surviving Eliae and Erinn crashed landed on Numia below, and survived the impact, Connor however, did not after not buckling into his seat, against the warnings of Eliae. Now in the jungle, both Erinn and Eliae followed orders and for several hours awaited for other survivors at their crash site, eventually firing off a flare. However, they were instead located by a group of armed individuals appearing to be some sort of special forces. They searched their pod and held them at gunpoint, mulling over whether or not to kill them, but before they could make a decision, Taylor arrived, attacking the soldiers. In the fire fight, Eliae and Erinn managed to hide in the escape, while Taylor dealt with the soldiers, only to be overpowered by the leader of the group, another biotic. As he prepared to kill Taylor, Erinn, much to the surprise of Eliae grabbed a sidewinder and gunned the officer down, saving Taylor. The three then debated on what to do, with Taylor declaring they needed to find more survivors, and that if they stayed at the pod, these soldiers would just return. Eliae was reluctant, believing that searching for the others would be a wild goose chase, until Erinn activated the tracking beacon within the pod, revealing the locations of the other pods. The three then set out through the jungle for several hours until day broke on Numia. They eventually reached a massive cliff overlooking the horizon, and both Eliae and Taylor were stunned by the beauty of the sight. A colorful jungle stretched for as far as the eye could see and a pink sun rose on the horizon. Taylor declared that they needed to survive, that this was all apart of the adventure and that all three of them needed to embrace the challenge. Description Like most, if not all Drell, Eliae was thin and wiry, standing at just above average height, 180 Cm (5.11 Ft). His skin for the most part was green with highlights of yellow and orange. He had long angular features and slightly pointed chin and nose. He had large, oval shaped eyes and a strong defined brow. Personality The characteristics that shape Eliae's personality are far different from what most think of Drell to be. Being born on Earth, Eliae is completely humanized, though he knows, and has studied his people's culture and religion, he has no desire to follow his species way of life. He sees that way of life as obsolete, and the "Compact" to the as irrelevant. He is flamboyant, greedy, and has an obsession with pop culture, all consequences of his growing up on Earth. Though outside of these traits, he's a very friendly individual, and is easy to socialize with, often going out of his own way to make it easier for others. Though he served in the Alliance for several years, Eliae doesn't hold many of the Alliance ideals close to his own heart. In fact he only enlisted in the Alliance in order to fly. He has always had an obsession with space and spacecraft, from the smallest fighter to the largest dreadnought. In the Alliance he did excel however, and was greatly pushed by his superiors to reenlist, though he decided not to, and believed he could find his dream job of being a freelance pilot rather easily. He never considered himself much of a leader, which made both his life in the military, and under Martial's command rather easy, and has allowed him to build better than average relationships with his superiors. Abilities Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy **COSG: The Dark Heart Trivia *His last name is similar to that of Arl Eamon's from the Dragon Age series. Related Pages *MSV Aetherius *Iyra Aldonia *Kasper Martial *Taylor McCloud Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:COSG Category:Drell Category:Pilot Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy